Animal modeling and the reproducibility of the model are important aspects in obtaining potentially clinically as well as biologically relevant information. Thus, the first goal of the Animal Models Core is to provide a well-controlled and consistent source of tissue, blood and plasma samples from animals subjected to the various models proposed in this grant to the Project leaders. The second goal is to promote the integration of the results obtained in the various projects with each other as well as to reduce costs and limit the number of animals required to carry out the proposed studies. By centralizing the expertise and equipment required to carry out the various trauma-hemorrhagic shock (T/HS) and trauma-sham-shock (T/SS) models in one location, the consistency of the results obtained will be increased, while the overall costs and number of animals used will be significantly reduced. Also by creating an animal registry, the results observed in specific animal tested in the different projects can be integrated with each other to form a more complete physiologic picture.